Tai Chi Chasers
Tai Chi Chasers (Korean: 태극천자문, Taegeuk Cheongjamun; known as Japanese: 太極千字文, Tai Chi Senjimon, lit. "1000 Characters of Tai Chi" in Asian territories) is a South Korean action-adventure cartoon series. It debuted on 4Kids Toonzai block on September 17, 2011 - June 2, 2012. It originally ran in South Korea from April 29th, 2007 to January 20th, 2008. In the 4kids Toonzai, they divide the series into three seasons, each containing 13 episodes: Season 1 Episodes 1-13, Season 2 Episodes 14-26, and Season 3 Episodes 27-39. It's said a live action film will be made and will set years after the events of the show. Plot From the 4Kids website: "After a strange and devastating attack on his home, a young boy named Rai is shocked to discover he’s a secret descendent of the Tigeroids: an ancient race of peaceful beings locked in a struggle with the ruthless and cunning Dragonoids. In a parallel universe called Suhn, the Tigeroids and Dragonoids are battling furiously to recover 500 lost tai chi characters. Whoever retrieves these precious and potent symbols will possess the ultimate power to rule their realm... and destroy their enemies. As Rai hones his innate tai chi skills to fight the Dragonoids, he must find the lost tai chi and battle to become one of the champion Tai Chi Chasers!" Being a Korean production, Tai Chi Chasers utilizes Korean hanja to represent the various Tai Chi powers. In the 4Kids version, the symbols are referred to by their Korean pronunciations as well as their English translations. Characters Rai: The main protagonist of Tai Chi Chasers. His mission is to take revenge upon Luka. He uses the Hwa (fire) and Geom (sword) Tai Chi cards. He is voiced by Bella Hudson. Donha: Loves to eat large amounts of food and uses the Byeok (wall) and Seok (rock) Tai Chi cards. He is voiced by Greg Abbey. Sena: The leader of the Tai Chi Chasers. She is kind and a strong leader who uses the Cheon (river) and Am (darkness) Tai Chi cards. She is voiced by Lisa Ortiz. Tori: The smallest of the group. Tori is a trickster who uses the Hwan (illusion) and Myeon (sleep) Tai Chi cards. He is voiced by Veronica Taylor. Finn: The calm and collected member of the team. Finn uses his Bing (ice) Tai Chi card to freeze enemies. He is voiced by Tom Wayland. Luka: Luka is Rai's main opponent and enemy throughout the series. His only wish is to defeat Rai and his friends for good. He is voiced by Wayne Grayson. Hak: The talking cat of the team. He is voiced by David Wills Production The series is produced by KBS in association with Toei TV. The series was licensed and picked up by 4Kids Entertainment. It is slated to have 39 episodes whole. Unfortunately, after the premiere of Episode 26, it stopped airing.[1] KoreanTitle.jpg|The Korean Title of Tai Chi Chasers Wiki-background|The protagonists, the Tai Chi Chasers Poster1.jpg|Tai Chi Chasers Korean Cover References #'^' http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2010-03-22/4kids-adds-toei-tai-chi-chasers-fantasy-tv-anime Other Links *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=11367 Tai Chi Chasers] (anime) at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *[http://1000jamun.com/main/main.html The Tai Chi Senjimon Website (Korean)] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MJY_DlgO-c Tai Chi Chasers - Season 2 Preview on Youtube] Category:Tai-Chi Chasers Category:Wikipedia Article Category:Rai Category:Dragonoids Category:Tigeroid Category:Finn Category:Tori Category:Sena Category:Donha Category:Doll Category:Luka